Voyage Century Wiki:Administrators and moderators
There are four kinds of users with additional powers on Wikipedia - patrollers, moderators, administrators and bureaucrats. * Patrollers have the power to roll back edits with just one click and mark edits as patrolled. * Moderators have the power to roll back edits with just one click and mark edits as patrolled. * Administrators have the power to - in addition to the powers of a moderator - delete pages, protect pages and ban users from the wiki. * Bureaucrats differ from regular administrators in that bureaucrats can give and revoke other people's administrative powers. For details, please see . Users with special user rights User rights requests For you to become an administrator, moderator, or patroller, someone with bureaucrat access must make you one. Please note that the additional user rights are not a reward for good contributions nor a promotion to have more authority than other users. Simply put, a special rights user is a user who is being trusted with access to certain technical features to aid in article or community maintenance. Not everybody who meets the requirements will automatically become a special rights user, they are appointed on a per-need basis. Requirements The minimum requirements for becoming a patroller are: * You've made at least 250 edits in the article, category or template namespace (i.e. talk page, blog and forum contributions do not count). * You have been continuously active at this wiki for at least one month. The minimum requirements for becoming a moderator are: * You have made at least 500 edits in the article, category or template namespace (i.e. talk page, blog and forum contributions do not count). * You have been continuously active at this wiki for at least two months. * You have not made a failed moderator rights request in the past two months. This does not include requests which were closed because you did not meet the formal requirements. * You have not been site-blocked for a period of at least three months. The minimum requirements for becoming an administrator are: * You have made at least 1000 edits in the article, category or template namespace (i.e. talk page, blog and forum contributions do not count). * You have been continuously active at this wiki for at least three months. * You have not made a failed administrator request in the past two months. This does not include requests which were closed because you did not meet the formal requirements. * You have held the position of patroller, or combined position of patroller/moderator, for a minimum of two months. * You have not been site-blocked for a period of at least three months. Making the request If you meet the requirements above and want to become an administrator, moderator, then you need to start a thread in Forum:Wiki discussion titled Moderator Request - username or Adminship Request - username. In this thread, you should describe why you would like to become a moderator or admin and what your major contributions have been thus far. When your application has been posted, Wikipedia's community will be able to discuss whether or not you should be made moderator or admin over a timespan of at least one week (or more in case of controversy). All users who take part in any formal wiki vote are encouraged to post an at-least-basic rationale explaining why their vote was cast the way it is. In addition, administrators reserve the right to require voters' rationales for voting on certain polls, if and only if they feel a necessity. The final decision will be up to the bureaucrat(s) after the community has had its say. In difference to the other posts, patroller rights need no community vote. If you wish to apply for patroller, and you meet the requirements, just write an application and leave it on a bureaucrat's talk page. They will then decide whether you have earned patroller rights or not. Bureaucrats are also allowed to promote a user to patroller on their own judgement, without the user having asked for it. Reapplication process for inactive administrators and moderators In the event that an administrator or moderator has been inactive for an extended period of time, they will have their user rights removed by the bureaucrats and restored by a community vote upon a return to constructive editing. * Definition of inactive is six months of a lack of editing. * Definition of inactive for rights removal is nine months of a lack of editing.